Saviors
Saviors is a comic written by Spencer Lamm and drawn by Michael Oeming with colors by Jonathan Luna and letters by Comicraft for The Matrix Comics Volume 2. As it was made specifically for the printed volume it has never been published online. Story After witnessing his parents die as they were freed from the Matrix the week before, Hitch, a redpill operative, makes a deal with the Machines. He attacks and kills his entire team while in the Matrix, and an Agent smashes in through the window, shooting him in the leg and confirming their deal, saying that their section of the Matrix had been scrambled, all to prevent the Resistance from working out what had really happened. The Agent leaves after throwing him a mobile phone, and Hitch calls the Operator (who wants to know what went on), demanding an exit. Back in Zion, Hitch talks to a captain who has read the report on the death of his parents. The captain explains that many of those lost were trained directly under him, but that the losses must strengthen Zion, and says that while they don't know who attacked the team, the Merovingian was believed to be involved. While saying that he knows the captain's position on the war, and that he wants to destroy the Machines in revenge, Hitch deploys a small bug-like bomb, which crawls up onto the underside of the captain's desk. He quotes the captain, saying "Anything is better than our slowly dying under a pretense of peace. This is simply another form of slavery. We must mercifully end the blind suffering. We must destroy the Matrix." He confirms that he believes the words and the captain tells him to recover as there will be much to do in the coming weeks. Hitch thanks him, saying he is ready, but as he walks away he presses a button, detonating the bomb and killing the captain in the ensuing explosion. Back in the Matrix, Hitch stands, chairing a meeting of a large financial company in a sky scraper board room. After the others have left, one man in a suit wearing dark glasses remains behind, and says that his help in "this recent accord set-back has been much appreciated", and that he hopes his reinsertion has been agreeable. Hitch expresses his wish never to have to kill again, and asks if the war is starting again, to which the Agent replies that "such distinctions are purely human"; the Machines only want survival and will continue to strive for it. On the phone to his wife, Hitch tells her he has canceled their dinner, having booked a flight for that night, calling it an early midlife crisis or maybe a reaction to his parents' death, saying "There's no telling what will happen tomorrow, but today we are blessed with a world of opportunities. Tonight, we start exploring them." As we see him back in his pod, still on the phone in the Matrix, he replies to her "Yes, I love you too." Characters *Hitch *His unidentified crew mates *Unnamed Agent *Another Operator *A Zionite captain *Board members References *Sloan account *Truce See also *Reinsertion *Cypher and the Cypherites *''Who Says You Can't Get Good Help These Days?'' *''I Kant'' Category:The Matrix Comics Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 2